Life Turned Upside Down
by xheex
Summary: Lord Voldemort is gone, so things should be back to normal right? Wrong. Hermione discovers she's not who she thought she was, she's now a pureblood. Join her final year at Hogwarts and the changes she faces concerning family, friends, and love. R
1. Chapter 1

Life was supposed to turn back to "normal," well whatever "normal" was. Voldemort and his horcruxes were finally gone. Harry, Ron, and herself have managed to escape in fairly good health, although they had to stay in St. Mungos for days trying to heal their cuts and bruises. Harry had to stay a bit longer than her and Ron due to magical drainage, but he is fine now and continues being The Boy-Who-Lived. Hogwarts was re-opening. Many who went to Hogwarts in their final year failed their N.E.W.T.S. because of cruel teachers who never taught anything, and so the Golden Trio along with everyone else was going to Hogwarts for their"8th year." Even if they did not go to Hogwarts for their 8th year Hermione, Harry, and Ron could've gotten millions of job requests, but Hermione would hear none of it.

"DO YOU NOT CARE ABOUT YOUR EDUCATION?!" she screamed for about the millionth time. Harry and Ron rolled their eyes as they reluctantly agreed to go back one final time.

It was still summer, with just a little over a month left. Hermione slowly woke up and smiled to herself. Finally she was 18. She stretched and got up cheerfully. She was a morning person after all. Skipping to the bathroom she looked at the mirror and immediately screamed. Her once wild, brown, untamed hair now sat straight and platinum blonde. Her 5'3" height changed to 5'6" and her body had more curves than ever. She turned a bit paler than before and her freckles that once scattered her nose were gone. Her eyes turned icy blue and her cheekbones were raised just a little bit. Upon hearing her sceam, her parents ran into her room and noticed her change.

"Told you we should've told her years ago," her dad whispered to her mom.

"Well, I didn't want to traumatize her, _dear_," her mom whispered back to her dad glaring. She hated being wrong.

"Wha- What, WHAT IS THIS?!" Hermione screamed pointing at herself.

"It's rude to point," her mom replied putting Hermione's hand down to her side.

"IT'S RUDE TO POINT? _IT'S RUDE TO POINT?!_ HERE I AM, LOOKING LIKE A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT PERSON AND YOU'RE TELLING ME IT'S RUDE TO _POINT_?!" Hermione screamed back completely furious.

"Yes, well, er, Hermione maybe you should sit down for this," her father said slowly moving her towards the bed. "Well, you see dear, your mother is… well she's infertile. She couldn't get any babies and we were devastated. We decided to adopt, so we went to a local adoption center and saw you and knew right away you were the one. Back then, of course, you had brown hair and brown eyes, but once we adopted you the agency gave us a letter, one for us that explained who they were, and one for you when you were to change back. I believe the letter stated that on the birthday after Lord Voldemort was gone, you would change to who you really are." Her dad looked at Hermione to see if she went to shock yet. Hermione just sat, eyes wide and mouth open.

"Are- Are you okay honey?" her mother asked reaching out to comfort her. Hermione sat still for a few more seconds before she really took it in.

"This is just a bit shocking. Just a bit," Hermione answered trying to keep her voice calm. Inside she was experiencing mixed emotions. She was sad these weren't her real parents, and angry at her real parents for leaving her, however she thought that it would have to be for a good reason if her glamour would change only if Lord Voldemort left. "C-Can I see the letter they left me?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Of course, here," her mother replied pulling it out of her pocket. It was obvious she knew it was going to happen today.

_Dear _____ (whatever those muggles called you, hopefully it's not some foul name),_

_Well, if you're reading this letter I can only hope and guess that Lord Voldemort is truly gone. I hope that you are healthy and happy. You must be wondering why I had to leave you. Well right now Lord Voldemort is in full power, gaining new Death Eaters by the day, forcing all children of prominent families to join his ranks. To protect you from joining this dark side, we had to give you away. Just moments before you were born, another boy was born, your twin. The Dark Lord was there, and in glee he immediately went off to celebrate. What he did not know is that I had another child. I begged the Healer to put a glamour on you and put you into a muggle orphanage. Once you were safely in with muggles, I found out where you were, and once I finish writing this I will put it into the mailbox (funny contraptions the muggles have). Well I can only guess that you are wondering who your parents are. We are the Malfoys. I'm sure you heard of us, for our high ranks among the Death Eaters and for the fact that we are known to have dark objects, but it is all lies. We do this to survive. We are forced to follow the Dark Lord or face consequences, so we only had one choice. I'm sorry for having to leave you, and I hope you forgive us. Please contact us once you read this letter._

_Sincerely,_

_Narcissa Malfoy & Lucius Malfoy_

_P.S. Your true name is Eloise Avanca Malfoy_

Hermione closed the letter and fainted on the spot.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco sat still, wearing the same expression that Hermione was wearing just moments ago, eyes wide and mouth open. "I have a WHAT?!" he screamed arms up in the air in frustration.

"Put your arms down, you look like a monkey," his mother said kindly putting his arms down. Draco only glared the "all-famous Malfoy glare."

"Now, now Draco, no reason to glare at your mother like that," his father said sternly. Draco groaned thinking of everything that happened after Voldemort died.

Life was definitely going good for Draco and his family. After the war they were not sentenced to Azkaban because they saved Harry Potter's life. After all, it was his mother that lied to the Dark Lord. Draco was glad that Lord Voldemort was finally dead. His family could finally live in peace, or so he thought. Right when he thought things were settling down his parents were telling him this _horrifying_ news. A sister? And of all people to leave her with they left her with _muggles_. Just the thought of being around muggles made him want to barf.

"So you're telling me, that my sister, no no, sorry, _twin sister_, went to Hogwarts my year and she's been acting as a _mudblood_," Draco said disbelievingly.

"Language, Draco," his mother replied, "but yes, that sounds about right."

"I can't believe this," he said putting his face on his hands. He had a sister, and he missed 18 years of her. What was he supposed to do to make up for the time?

"Stop being such a drama queen Draco, you think we wanted to do this?" his father spat, "you think we liked having to let her go? We missed seeing her for 18 years too." Draco sighed.

"Sorry Father," he replied.

"Now, now Draco, it's quite all right. Nothing left to do but wait for her to show up," his mother said, putting her hand on Draco's shoulder. She patted his shoulder lovingly before walking out the door with Lucius. "We'll be downstairs if you need us dear," she said shutting the door quietly.

**(Normally I would end chapter there, but looking back it's too short so I'll just add a bit more.)**

Hermione, correction, Eloise Avanca Malfoy sat at the kitchen table playing with her food. Her "parents" looked at each other with concern. "Honey, maybe it's best you go to your friends for a bit," Jane Granger said.

"Yes, that's a splendid idea," David Granger nodded. Eloise sighed **(A/N: I'll be calling her Eloise from here on)**.

"Alright, maybe I should. Better now than never," Eloise replied slowly standing up. With a small 'pop,' she was gone. Eloise opened her brilliant blue eyes to look at the Weasley cottage. The Weasleys did not move for they had become quite attached to the small, cozy house. Eloise stood in front of the door and slowly knocked. Only seconds later Harry opened the door, eyeing **(A/N: eyeing? Sorry if I spelled that wrong)** her up and down as if to check her out.

"Erm, may I help you," Harry asked nervously. Eloise struggled not to roll her eyes.

"Hey, who's at the door?" Ron asked running down the stairs with Ginny following closely behind. Ron's eyes almost bulged out of his sockets when he saw her while Ginny stood there, shocked.

"Look, just let me come in," Eloise said walking past the three of them. Looking around she did not see Molly Weasley cooking up a storm in the kitchen, or the usual exploding sounds from the twin's room. It was obvious they were home alone.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, not believing that some stranger had demanded that she come into the house.

"It's me, Hermione," she said awaiting their reactions. Ron just laughed while Harry and Ginny looked confused.

"Yea, right, you're Hermione, then I'm Lord Voldemort that has come back to take over the world!" Ron said, still laughing. Harry elbowed Ron in the ribs when he saw how serious "Hermione" looked. Ron stopped mid-laugh and looked at her closely. "You don't look like Hermione, you look like- like MALFOY!" he screamed. Harry and Ginny stood, mouth open as they realized that Ron was right.

"Well that's because I am a Malfoy, now if you would just let me expl-" Eloise said annoyed.

"YOU'RE A MALFOY?!" Ron yelled.

"RON! CALM DOWN! LET ME JUST EX-" Eloise yelled, but was cut off once again.

"I WILL HAVE NO MALFOY IN MY HOUSE!" Ron roared grabbing Eloise's wrists, dragging her out the door.

"Ron, RON, LET ME GO!" Eloise screamed trying to loosen Ron's painful grip. She looked pleadingly at Harry and Ginny only to see one shocked face, and one… jealous face? Once she was dragged outside he finally let her go, face red and furious.

"So what, were you using Harry and me to get some information? Trying to get on our good side all along weren't you? Liked the fame, the spotlight?" Ron spat.

"RON! STOP IT AND LET ME EXPLA-" she started to say, but was cut off for the third time. Ron slapped her. _Ron_ slapped _her_. She held her cheek disbelievingly. Harry and Ginny were inside, but ran out once they heard the slap.

"You, _bitch_," Ron whispered in a low voice. Hermione could no longer hold back tears as they were now streaming down her face. Here she was, brightest witch of the century, and she was slapped and cussed at from her _best friend_. She apparated. Apparated away, to the first place she thought of.

The Malfoys.

**Thank you to all the reviewers who liked the fanfic. Haha. Sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes for this chapter, I'm a bit lazy to proofread.** **I'll try to update every now and then (during random times), but now that summer is ending I'm on a rush to finish my summer homework. I'm a procrastinator, I admit. I'll try finishing this fanfic, although I do have a habit of stopping (a lot of times I end up having a serious case of writer's block). **

**Christy: Yea, I have no clue why my fanfic keeps doing that. Reviews don't show up until like hours later, I did get the e-mail that said you reviewed though (: Haha, you practically guessed my whole story. I guess my story is cliché, but I just love the cliché stories so much. I'm not a fan of Ron either. I can't stand the pairing of Ron and Hermione. Haha. **

**Really glad you all like the story. Thanks for reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I realize I never put a disclaimer, so now I will**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Harry Potter and get millions of dollars, sadly, Harry Potter is not mine. Darn.**

Eloise stood at the door of Malfoy Manor. She had been here once before, and the memory was not pleasant. She was caught by Death Eaters and tortured in the ballroom by Bellatrix until Dobby had come to save them. But, she remembered the Manor to be ominous and dark when she came; it was obvious that the Malfoy's did renovations on the house, for it looked brighter, happier in a way. It was still huge, if not bigger than before. Then she snapped back to reality. Should she go in? Would they still welcome her after 18 years? She was worried, and scared. After all, what would Malfoy, erm, _Draco_, do after he found out it was mudblood Granger after all? She sighed. And to top it all off she probably looked like a mess, her eyes bloodshot from crying, tearstains running down her cheeks, her arms bruised from Ron grabbing her. Maybe she should come at a different time. She turned to apparate away when the door opened.

"Miss Malfoy has come back! Oh! I is so happy to see you miss! The Malfoys were awaiting your arrival! How happy they will be!" a house elf shouted. "But why is miss standing outside the door crying?" Eloise shook her head.

"Oh, I'll come back at a different time," she replied trying to escape.

"No no miss! The Malfoy's have been waiting! Come in! Allow me to introduce me to miss! My name is Blinky, serving the house of Malfoys is my goal and my dream!" Blinky shouted, jumping up and down while holding Eloise's hand. Blinky invited her to come in as she shut the door. "Wait here miss! I is getting the Malfoys for you!" she said as she left with a 'pop.' Eloise groaned. Should she take this chance to run away? But just as she thought that the rest of the Malfoy family arrived on the scene. A fresh batch of tears came from her eyes as they slowly slid down her cheek.

"Eloise?" Narcissa quietly asked taking a cautious step towards her. Eloise nodded and burst into to tears as she launched herself into her mother's arms without a second thought. Screw the fact that this was her former enemy's family. Screw Ron, Harry, and Ginny who were so prejudiced and jumped to conclusions like they always did. Screw it all. She would have to make her own life again. A new start. With the help of her new, real family.

(A/N: WHY ARE MY CHAPTERS SO SHORT? Gonna have to write some more)

Narcissa softly lulled her to sleep as she slowly put her under the covers and tucked her in**. (A/N: I don't know about you guys, but after I cry a lot I get really sleepy. LOL)** Both Lucius and Draco were too shocked to do anything, but stand near Narcissa as they waited for Eloise to go to sleep. "Let's go to the living room," Narcissa whispered. They both nodded as they followed her out the door.

"So she's back," Draco stated. Lucius rolled his eyes at this obvious statement.

"Well first thing's first, we have to find out who she was," Lucius said.

"And why is that?" Narcissa asked.

"Well, if they were in the same year then Draco might have known her. By Draco knowing her we might be able to find out what she liked, what House she was in, and other things," Lucius replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well if she was a mudblood, then I can't say that I was nice to her," Draco said sadly.

"_Language_ Draco, and that just teaches you a lesson that you should be nice to everyone," Narcissa scolded. For some reason Draco just could not get the word 'mudblood' out of his system.

"Well, I guess I will finally get the experience of chasing boys away," Lucius stated happily. Narcissa chuckled **(A/N: Do girls chuckle?)** as she nodded.

"And I'll finally get a suitable shopping partner. I swear, you boys are a horror to be with when shopping," Narcissa said recalling the shopping trip where they embarrassed her to no end. They oogled at the lingerie section until the store clerk sternly scolded them away. "Blinky!" Narcissa called. Blinky appeared a fraction of a second later.

"Yes miss?" Blinky asked.

"I want you and the rest of the house elves to cook a wonderful dinner later," Narcissa ordered

**(A/N: It's afternoon now)**.

"Yes miss! Right away!" Blinky said excitedly, apparating away. Right after she left Draco stood up.

"I'll be right back," Draco said walking away. Lucius and Narcissa shared a look, knowing that Draco would go check up on his little sister. They both shared a smile before sitting in a comfortable silence. Their family was finally together after all these years. Life was good.

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviews and hits!! Haha. I do hope to get some more reviews, hate it, love it? Review it!! **

**Kk1999: I can't promise that it won't be like any other story you've read. Like I've said before, I'm a fan of cliché stories. Hahahahaha. But I'll try adding a new twist when I think of one. My minds going a bit blank. Hehe.**

**I'm happy that a lot of you guys like the story. The chapter was hard to write cause I didn't know how Eloise and the Malfoys would react when they saw each other. I didn't want to overdo or underdo it. LOL. But I think overall it turned out okay. Next chapter will be even harder to write though, ahahaha.**

**So question to all my readers/reviewers: Do you think that Hermione should be re-sorted when she returns to Hogwarts? **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter !!

Eloise slowly opened her eyes to see her brother staring right back at her. She screamed before she remembered where she was and what had happened. Draco expected that reaction and calmly asked "How was your sleep?"

"Fine," Eloise muttered, slowly getting out of bed.

"Why don't you take a bath before dinner, Blinky!" Draco shouted. Immediately Blinky appeared. "Please go prepare Eloise's bath," Draco said politely. Blinky nodded and left while Eloise stared wide-eyed at him. "What?" he asked.

"You're nice to house elves," Eloise replied still shocked.

"Well… yes," Draco said back as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then why were you so cruel to Dobby?" Eloise asked.

"Dobby? How do yo-," Draco started to say before it hit him. Eloise was Hermione Granger. _The_ Hermione Granger. Who else would know about Dobby? Harry Potter was not the kind of guy who told everyone everything, and he doubted that Eloise would be Ron Weasley.

Eloise seemed to realize her mistake as she clapped her hands over her mouth. She quickly grabbed Draco and dragged him out the door screaming, "I have to go take my bath now!" Before she shut the door he realized something was on her hands. He grabbed her wrists, noticing her wince and loosened his grip at once. There were bruises, obviously handprints marked on her wrists.

"Who did this to you?" Draco growled looking at her face. And then he noticed another thing. One side was redder than the other. It was as if she was furiously blushing on only one side of her face while the other was perfectly normal. "And this?" Draco whispered slowly touching her cheek.

"No one! Get out!" Eloise screamed pushing Draco out and slamming the door.

"Fuck," he whispered. Draco ran down the halls looking for his parents to tell them of his latest discovery. He found them outside, Narcissa sipping her tea while Lucius was drinking some brandy **(A/N: I don't even know what brandy is, so if it sounds weird that Lucius would be drinking brandy then oh well)**.

"Draco," Narcissa said putting her tea down.

"Mother, Father, I have some news to share with you," Draco said, containing his fury and excitement. Narcissa and Lucius looked at him expectantly.

"Well… on with it!" Lucius said, quickly getting impatient.

"I found out who she is, was," Draco explained. Narcissa raised her eyebrows at him, surprised that he found out so soon. "It's Hermione, Hermione Granger," Draco said. Both parents were shocked.

"And how do you know this?" Lucius asked.

"She knows about Dobby. Who else would know about him other than Hermione Granger," Draco told them. They both nodded, still shocked. After all, they left Eloise with muggles to be _safe_, but it turns out that she wasn't as safe as her parents hoped she would be. "But that's not everything," Draco went on, "she's been hurt."

"HURT?!" Lucius roared.

"Dear!" Narcissa shouted trying to calm him. Lucius took deep breaths while Draco continued to tell them his findings.

"One cheek is red, and her wrists are bruised by someone grabbing them roughly," he said. Lucius almost stood up to find Eloise and find out who hurt her, but Narcissa grabbed his hand.

"We'll confirm everything at dinner," she said firmly. Lucius, still fuming, was about to retort but Narcissa shook her head and glared at him. Defeated, he sat down glaring. People thought that Lucius was the top of the family, head chief if you will, but they were wrong. The one who held the pants and made all the final decisions was Narcissa Malfoy.

With Eloise:

Eloise was sitting in her tub, reviewing recent events. She turned out to be a Malfoy and her best friend hit her, but to top it all off Draco found out who she was as well as her injuries. She groaned. Should she tell them that it was Ron who did it all? But doing that would solve nothing but create more hatred between the Weasleys and the Malfoys. She not only worried about that, but also how the Malfoys would react to her being Hermione Granger. However, Draco _did_ show concern for her when he found the bruises, but how would the parents take the news? Question after question popped in her head as she grew more anxious and nervous. She decided to get out of the tub to clear her head of the steam when she realized she didn't have any clothes. She wrapped the towel around herself as she passed by a mirror.

"This will definitely take some getting used to," Eloise muttered as she ran her fingers down her straight platinum blonde hair. Her hair was silky, which felt strange after years of tangles and knots. When she walked out of the bathroom and into her room, she saw a simple outfit on her bed: a slightly big t-shirt for the top with shorts. She seemed to always think that the Malfoys would wear formal attire to dinner. She changed into them and walked out of the room, exploring the manor. The house was huge and she realized that she was lost. Trying to retrace her steps she tried to find her room, but to no avail. She huffed as she continued to walk, her feet starting to ache. She pushed a door open thinking it was her room, to see Draco Malfoy with no shirt on. "DRACO MALFOY!" she screamed covering her eyes. Her former enemy just stood there, smirking his normal smirk.

"Aw, come on little sister, you should start getting used to this cause I walk around like this all the time," he said playfully trying to get her hands off her face. She shook her head and trying running out the door, but was stopped by Draco. Frustrated she put her hands off her eyes to start yelling at him to let her out, but no sound came out as she found herself staring at her brother's body. "Cat got your tongue?" he asked. She huffed and turned around. She had to admit her brother looked good. "Come on," Draco said grabbing her hand (with his shirt on), "I'm guessing you got lost."

He showed her around to some of the more important rooms, such as the garden, the Quidditch place, the kitchen, living room, and of course, the library. She stood wide-eyed at the place as she walked around the whole room. It was even better than the Hogwarts library! In between a few aisles of books were couches and sofas, with a few fireplaces here and there for a cold day. She sighed with happiness while Draco stared at Eloise amused. A few seconds later Blinky appeared to call them to dinner. "Alright," Draco told him. Grabbing Eloise by the hand, he led her to the dining table, where they would share their first meal as a family.

**A/N: Yes, I know this chapter was boring, but oh well. Haha. Next chapter the famous Blaise Zabini (thanks for correction taxibby) shall finally appear. Yayyy. Thanks for the reviewsss!! Please review please review! Hope you like the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was one of those long dining tables that were always seen on movies. Lucius sat at the head of the table, with Narcissa on the right of him. Eloise sat on the left of Lucius with Draco next to her. The table was filled with food as she realized just how hungry she was. They all started to eat in silence before Narcissa finally broke it.

"Are you enjoying your stay?" she asked. Eloise quickly swallowed her food.

"Oh yes, the manor is a bit big though," she replied cutting a slice of her steak. Again, silence. Narcissa looked at Lucius and could tell that he was just itching to ask the question.

"Draco told us some interesting news today," Narcissa said, daintily putting some salad into her mouth. Eloise choked on her meat in surprise as she drowned her cup of water.

"Oh really?" she asked clearing her throat, determined not to look nervous.

"Oh yes, so it's true you're Hermione Granger?" she asked. Eloise almost breathed a sigh of relief, glad they didn't ask about her injuries.

"Erm, yes," Eloise confirmed.

"Well that's wonderful! I heard you're the brightest witch of the century. We always wondered who kept beating Draco in academics," Narcissa exclaimed with joy. Eloise gave a nervous, awkward smile.

Lucius, getting impatient, quickly asked, "So, Draco told us the most interesting news. Apparently it seems that you got slapped and someone grabbed you forcefully on your wrists?" Narcissa glared at him for being so blunt while Draco looked at Eloise for her answer. Eloise squirmed under their angry gazes.

"It's nothing," she muttered.

Lucius opened his mouth to retort when Narcissa beat him to it saying, "That's fine." She glanced at Lucius and Draco, daring them to say anything.

"Well that was a lovely meal, but I must go back," Eloise said standing up.

"Oh yes, Eloise, I meant to talk to you about living arrangements," Narcissa said putting her fork down. "We are your family Eloise, and I think we need time to get to know each other. Why don't you stay over tonight and then you can spend a week with your other parents and then come back here again for the rest of the summer?" Eloise thought about it. After all, she did spend 18 years with her other family, so it's only fair to spend a month with her real family.

"Alright," she agreed. "Can I go tell them about the arrangements?" she asked. Narcissa nodded as Eloise apparated away. Eloise knew that it would not be goodbye with the Grangers, but she was still sad, the Grangers did take care of her all these years. Forcing back tears she arrived at the house to a shocked Jane and David Granger. They never did get used to her popping up everywhere. She quickly explained the arrangements which the Grangers agreed to. She left in a hurry, for she knew if she stuck around too long she would burst into tears and it would take hours for her to calm down. She arrived at her room, falling face forward on her bed. Without thinking, she went into deep sleep.

Draco walked down the halls after their dinner. It was awkward, to say the least, and they never found out who hurt her. He sighed, deciding to stop by the library for some late night reading. Even though he lived here, he never did get around to reading all the books and was only about halfway done. He grabbed a book at random, and after deciding that he never read it, he curled up in a couch. Finally finishing, he stretched, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He passed by Eloise's room, tempted to check up on her. He gave in and decided to peek, seeing her on top of the blankets, asleep. He chuckled as he lifted her up as swiftly as he could. She sighed, but did not wake up. Opening up the blankets in one hand, while holding her in the other, he laid her gently on the bed, tucking her in. He smiled before walking out and heading for his own room.

Draco woke up the next day to see his best friend, Blaise Zabini, looming over him. "Bloody hell Blaise!" he yelled. Blaise just stared at him. "What?" he asked, squinting his eyes through the glare of the sun.

"When exactly were you planning to tell me about your sister?" he asked angrily.

"What? How do you know? I just found out yesterday!" he yelled. He knew that Blaise hated secrets kept from him.

"Yesterday? Sure about that?" he asked shoving the Daily Prophet into his face.

Draco stared at the headline that read, "HERMIONE GRANGER ACTUALLY MALFOY?" Draco's eyes were wide. How did they know? He knew that Mother and Father would keep the news for at least another week. He quickly read through the article:

_It seems that the wizarding world is in yet another turmoil. Hermione Granger is actually a Malfoy! It was said that she actually kept this news from her friends, in hopes of being friends with the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. "I always did think there was something strange about her," Harry Potter's sidekick, Ron, exclaimed, "I mean, she always tried to stop us from fighting with Malfoy." Harry Potter, however, gave us no comment on the situation at hand. _

"_She always looked at Harry," Ginerva Weasley said, "she was always willing to help Harry no matter the situation, but I guess now we know why." Hermione Granger was one part of the Golden Trio…_

Draco Malfoy scrunched up the paper, furious. "What is this rubbish?!" he screamed.

"You mean you and Gran- Hermione really found out yesterday?" Blaise asked.

"Yes!" he yelled in response.

"You think she saw the Daily Prophet yet?" Blaise asked. Draco's eyes widened.

"Hopefully not," he replied jumping out of bed to run to Eloise's room. "Oh right, and Blaise her name isn't Hermione," Draco explained whilst running down the halls. Before Blaise could ask what her name was, Draco opened the door to her room. It was empty. "Oh crap."

**A/N: I was really surprised by the amount of reviews I got for chapter 4. Haha. Yayyy! Keep those reviews coming! LOL. So thank you all for the support. Now that school really is coming in close, I'll probably have to stall updates to maybe once or twice a week. Oh right, and I have no clue what Blaise Zabini looks like, so the way I describe him will not match JK's way. And I didn't read over this at all, so excuse the grammar, spelling, punctuation, and sentence structure mistakes. Review Review!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know this is a late update! Sorrrrry. Now onto the story. Haha.**

"Mother, Father!" Draco yelled running into the dining room. He saw his parents calmly eating their waffles with Eloise by their side. "Y-You," Draco puffed pointing at Eloise.

"What are you doing Draco?" his mother questioned. "Hello Blaise," she said politely.

"Morning Mrs. Malfoy," Blaise replied back. Patiently, everybody waited for Draco to catch his breath, but before he could open his mouth to speak, an owl flew in carrying the Daily Prophet.

"Finally!" Eloise exclaimed, dropping some coins into the pouch the owl was carrying. Before Draco could snatch it from her, she had already seen the front page. Her eyes widened in shock and humiliation as she quickly stood up and muttered, "Excuse me." She ran out the dining room and into her own room.

"What is the meaning of this?" Narcissa asked picking up the Daily Prophet. She saw the headlines as she also went into shock. Lucius went to see the Prophet as well.

"I'M GOING TO KILL RITA SKEETER!" he roared, stomping out the room.

"As much as I want to kill her as well I better go speak to your father. Draco, hurry and talk to Eloise," Narcissa sighed as she ran out to chase after her husband.

"Talk… to Gran- Eloise?" Blaise asked slowly, wincing at the sounds of vases and glass breaking. It was obvious that Eloise had inherited her father's temper.

"Come on, you pansy," Draco said pushing Blaise out the dining room. They came to a slow stop at Eloise's room as the sounds were getting louder and louder with each step.

"Bloody hell, no way am I going in there," Blaise said backing away.

Draco rolled his eyes as he pounded on the door screaming, "ELOISE! ELOISE! CALM DOWN! LET'S TALK, OK?" Eloise pretended not to hear as she went on with her smashing. "I'M YOUR BROTHER SO MIGHT AS WELL TALK TO ME!" he yelled. The smashing slowly came to a stop as the door opened slowly. She eyed Blaise warily, who was still backed up against the wall. "He's a friend, now let us in," Draco said. Eloise opened the door fully to let them both in. Blaise looked at the room which was in a huge mess. Then he saw Eloise, who really was beautiful. He eyed her up and down before Draco smacked him on the head, glaring. Eloise was oblivious to it all, as she suddenly burst into tears.

"How HUMILIATING is this?!" she sobbed putting her head into her hands. Draco quickly moved to her side, being her older brother he must protect her of course.

"Come on, Weasley is just trying to get another 5 minutes of fame while trying to make you look bad at the same time," Draco said, rubbing her back to soothingly. "Why don't we go shopping? Leave this mess to mum (english people say 'mum,' no?) and dad?"

"Shopping?" she asked, giving a watery smile.

"Well sure, whenever mum is angry with dad, she just spends a ton of his money. Not that he really cares, cause we have a bunch, but it helps her deal with her anger," Draco answered. Eloise laughed.

"I think what I really need is some time away. Let the news die down a little. Remember, I'm spending a week away with my other parents. Perfect timing too," she stated, wiping her tears away. Draco sighed.

"I guess it's for the best. Promise to write?" he asked.

"Of course, tell Mother and Father where I went," she replied.

"You're not going to say goodbye?"

"No, I know that if I do they'll try stalling me for about another few hours," she said getting up from the bed. "Nice meeting you Zabini."

"Same goes to you, Ms. Malfoy," Blaise replied smiling charmingly. Draco gave him a warning glare. He knew too well of Blaise's playboyness. Eloise quickly hugged Draco and apparated away.

"Don't you dare," Draco said, turning to Blaise.

"What?" Blaise asked innocently. Draco rolled his eyes while Blaise smirked. This would definitely be an interesting summer.

**A/N: I know, I know. This chapter sucked AND it's short. Haha. But, at least I updated! Yayy! And next chapter I will not be explaining the whole visit with the parents, just because I don't want to. LOL. It's not important anyway. Well review review! **


	7. Chapter 7

Haha , yes I know it's been a while (:

I'm a busy busy girl with a looooot of homework (my school shows no mercy T_T)

I'll definitely go on with this story, probably start writing up new chapter today (I haven't even started *gasp). But don't worry readers , I don't plan on ever giving up and stopping halfway cause I really really hate it when other writers do that , lol.

But anyway I'll start writing it today, and most likely post it up Saturday.


	8. Chapter 8

**So now I start. It is freaking hot, and I'm tired from school event, but I must write on! Haha, so anyway I should respond to a few commentors (commenters?)**

**Christy : Yea , something will always be happening. Lol. This fanfic will be pretty long though. I haven't written this story for so long so I'm trying to gather my thoughts again , LOL.**

**Twilight chick 4 eva : He'll find out eventually. Not to worry ;)**

**Betrothed-to-a-ferret: I cracked up on your review. Haha.**

**Anon: Well by "curves" I meant something like an hourglass figure. And it's Slytherin, because it's more interesting that way (for me). If you don't want it Slytherin then you should make your own fanfic, maybe? And, I never said Hermione is not attractive the way she is, she just needs to look like Malfoy (hence the blonde hair) Yeeeep. LOL. **

**Thanks to everybody who enjoyed the chapter, hope you'll all continue to review !**

Eloise came back from her parents home, as I said I won't be explaining the whole visit. Onto the real chapter now.

Eloise stood once again at Malfoy Manor, almost regreting her decision to stay with them. Almost. Taking a big breath she raised her hand to grab the doorknob, slowly turning. The halls were empty, silent, as if it came straight out of those muggle horror movies. "Hello?" she called out. No answer. "Where is everybody?" she whispered to herself. She walked all around the Manor, completely lost until she finally heard voices and … splashing? Opening the door she noticed that she was outside where her brother and Blaise were swimming in the open sunshine.

"10 galleons Draco," Blaise said holding out his palm.

"For what?!" Draco asked angrily.

"You lost," Blaise replied casually.

"Only cause you CHEATED you git!" Draco screamed. Eloise couldn't help it, she just laughed out loud. Being with her real family truly was … fulfilling. Draco and Blaise quickly turned to her direction for the sudden outburst.

"Eloise!" Draco said quickly getting out of the water, going in for a hug.

"NO. NO. You're wet," Eloise said backing away.

"Come now, Eloise, a bit of water won't hurt you," Blaise said with a smirk, getting out of the water, starting to make his way towards her. Draco then popped out of nowhere and gently pushed her into the pool.

"DRACO MALFOY!" Eloise screamed as she shivered in the cold. Draco laughed and dived into the pool, with Blaise following closely behind him.

"The look on your face was just, priceless," Draco said, tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. Eloise glared and tried to splashed water into his face, but hit Blaise instead. Soon, it turned into an all out water fight with screams and laughter. As the hours went by, the sky began to darken, and the air got colder. "Come on," Draco said helping her sister out the pool.

"Aw, not helping me out Draco?" Blaise asked teasingly, as he started to climb out.

"No you git," Draco replied pushing him back in. "Oh right, erm, Eloise, I realize that it's a bit sudden, but today there's a banquet kind of thing for dinner today, to formally introduce you as a Malfoy."

"TODAY?" Eloise yelled, starting to panic.

"Yea, sorry, Mother, Father, and the press were eager to get it over with," Draco said apologetically.

"Are you JOKING me? I have absolutely nothing to wear, and I need to get ready an-" Eloise said rushing to grab a towel.

"Don't worry, mum already got your dress, jewlery, and shoes ready while the house elves will help to do your hair and makeup," Draco explained, trying to calm her down.

"Then let's go! Show me to my room!" Eloise yelled pushing Draco out the door.

"Okay, okay! See you in the banquet later Blaise!" Draco waved as he was dragged out the door. "Your stuff are in my room. Just get ready there, and when you're ready call for Tree, she'll be your personal house elf."

"My personal house elf? Really Draco I don't need one. Why don't we let it go? House elves do not deserve to be enslaved for the rest of their lives," Eloise said angrily. Draco sighed.

"I understand your position, but you have to understand. They do not want to be free. It's just the way things are. If it makes you happy go talk to Tree yourself."

Eloise sighed. They finally reached Draco's room.

"I'll be in the kitchen, I'm starving and I really want a snack before the banquet starts. Those are your clothes on the bed," Draco said as he walked out the door.

Eloise noticed the black colored dress on the bed (**I really suck at describing clothes, FYI)**. It definitely was not elegant, but not casual either. It was just, plain, simple. Her style. On the ground lay two black heels, again, simple. She took off her clothes as she started to pick up the dress on the bed.

Suddenly the door open with Blaise entering the room saying, "Hey Draco, about that 10 galleons tha-" He stopped as he stared wide-eyed at a naked Eloise. Eloise screamed as she grabbed the bed covers and covered it over herself. Blaise, still stared, shocked that he just saw his best friend's sister naked.

**I'm still a bit rusty, so forgive me, but I got the chapter done. Hehe. Read and review pleeease. AND I finished the chapter before Saturday so kudos to me (:**


	9. Chapter 9

I KNOW I KNOW IT'S BEEN SO LOONGG!

Sadly readers, this is not a chapter, but just an Author's Note

Don't get alarmed ! I'm not stopping this story !

But, I've got AP Testing soon and I've GOT to study for that....

SOOOO right AFTER my AP test is over and done with I will for SURE update as soon as possible !

May take a while to get back to it though, the bad thing about not writing in a long time is that you have to re-gather all of your thoughts and it's just painful D:

I was planning to update during winter break, but things got busy sooo :D :D

Soon, another update so not to worry !

Comments:

**mngurl07**: Yea, I hate Ron and Hermione pairings, ANYTHING but them. LOL. Ron is horrible for Hermione, she can definitely do so much better.

**shyrazie**: Blaise was going to say that Draco owes him money. and yes, kewl beans forshure :D

**neko**: You'll have to keep reading :D

**lavendermoon58**: LOL, yea I'll definitely try to describe how he looks soon, perhaps next chapter?

**geekchick202**: New chapter coming soooonnnn. hehehe

**flamepool**: Thank youu. And yes I suck at describing clothes LOL. Well if I ever MUST abandon the story I'll definitely hand it over to you, but I'm determined to finish it :D

**redrose88, shakari, voldyismyfather, claudsthekiwi, christy, cjforever, angeljjk, greenharper, prohibitedloveisthebestkind, reader2015, betrothed-to-a-feret** : Thank youuu, I'll update soon so wait just a few more weeks? ;)


	10. Chapter 10

"AHHHHHHHH!" Eloise shrieked. Draco hurriedly rushed into the room upon hearing her scream.

"Blaise! Get out!" he yelled, shoving him away while shutting the door. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked furiously, ready to punch Blaise square in the face.

"I swear it was an accident Draco, accident!" Blaise explained, knowing just what Draco was capable of doing to him, best mate or not.

"Are you sure it was an accident?" Draco asked, his arm against Blaise's neck, shoving him against the wall.

"YES YES YES!" Blaise cried, trying to get himself away from Draco's choking grasp.

"Better not happen again Zabini," Draco sneered.

"Never, no no no," Blaise replied. Draco sighed and let him go as Blaise gasped loudly, gulping in the fresh air.

"Knowing him, he probably liked it that pervert," Draco muttered to himself. If it were any other situation Blaise would've smirked knowingly, but with Draco and his temper, he wouldn't risk it this time. "C'mon Zabini, I'm keeping a close eye on you for the rest of the night." Blaise rolled his eyes, but walked on with Draco trailing behind.

-Back with Eloise-

Eloise was still breathing heavily with embarrassment and shock as Draco pushed Blaise out the room. She quickly grabbed her wand and locked the door as she groaned silently to herself. "Great, first day here and already something like this has happened," she muttered. "Don't even know how I'm ever going to face Blaise ever again," she whispered as she slipped into her black dress. After changing, and looking back to make sure the door was still shut and there was no peeping Blaise. After seeing that the door was securely shut, she walked towards the mirror. Seeing herself would still take alittle getting used to, but she didn't mind. She smoothed out her black dress, which perfectly contrasted with her light skin, making her piercing blue eyes stand out even more. She looked … well she looked like a Malfoy. On other days she would have hexed anyone who said she looked like them, but now it was all different. Whether she liked it or not, she was now a Malfoy, and surprisingly Malfoys were nice people, just a little misunderstood. "Tree," she called out.

"Miss called?" Tree asked, curtseying.

"Oh yes, erm… would you mind doing my hair and makeup for me…?" she asked feeling awkward. She would have to have that talk about house elf slavery with Tree later, but for now it was time to focus on the banquet.

"OH YES! YES MISS!" Tree exclaimed, jumping with joy. Tree snapped her fingers and two other house elves appeared. They all began to work on Eloise. While Tree worked on her hair, the other two worked on everything else such as her nails and makeup.

In the end Eloise had slightly curled hair, with manicured nails, and a slightly smokey eye makeup. Right then there was a knock.

"Eloise, time to go," Draco said. Eloise stood up slowly, nervous for what's to come.

"Good luck Miss Malfoy," Tree whispered. Eloise smiled and walked out the door.

"How do you feel?" Draco asked worriedly.

"Nervous, but I think I'm fine. Although I'm extremely embarrassed about what happened earlier," Eloise answered. Draco scowled.

"Don't worry, that won't ever happened again. That scoundrel. Make sure from now on you always lock the door, okay?" Draco said firmly.

"I know, I know, I will," Eloise replied. Draco smiled.

"My lady," he said holding his arm out. Eloise grinned as she linked her arm with his as they both laughed out loud, skipping. It was those playful moments that made up for their lost childhood.

Back downstairs, guests were beginning to flood into the mansion, with caterers handing out appetizers and drinks. Among the crowd was Blaise, tugging at his collar, feeling very uncomfortable. He hated these occasions. He would much rather be playing Quidditch or even read a book than to have to go to a social outing. "Pointless," he muttered as he continued to pull at his collar. Looking around he caught the eyes of many girls, which he responded with a smirk. Just as he noticed one making her way over to him, his attention was interrupted.

"May I have your attention please?" Narcissa Malfoy called, with her husband standing next to her. "Thank you all for coming tonight, we really do appreciate it. As you may have heard, it is true that we do have a daughter that has recently been discovered. This banquet is to serve as a welcoming to her, and to introduce her to the wizarding world. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Eloise Malfoy!" Narciassa exclaimed excitedly. Slowly Eloise walked down the stairs. She could feel all eyes on her as she concentrated on not making a fool of herself. Flashes from the cameras were blinding, but she smiled confidently as she looked around the room. Somehow, amidst the bright lights, her eyes caught with Blaise's. Eloise quickly looked away in embarrassment. She blushed, as she finally reached the bottom of the stairs.

"If you can please head your way to the dining room for dinner," Lucius said, breaking the silence.

Slowly the volume in the halls became louder as murmurs of, "She's beautiful!" and "Looks just like a Malfoy," were heard. Eloise walked towards the dining table with Draco, trying to ignore the blatant stares and pointing of fingers from the guests. Draco protectively put his arm around her as they continued to walk on. From that day forward, they were officially siblings to everyone in the wizarding world.

**A/N: Ah, this chapter was soo boring, but oh well. So I know that before I said that I FOR SURE would not give up on this story, but I realize that I have absolutely no time at all to make it -_-;**

**I'm way too busy, so if any of you readers are interested in taking over, then please PM me that you are interested, and I'll read some of your works. Sorry for all the grammar/spelling mistakes in this, I'm too tired to revise (I just want to get this chapter out quickly. Lol). I'll try to update by next week with another chapter.**

**Thanks for everyone's support. Please comment! It's what gets me to write :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for not updating! I'm trying to update I really am! Haha, I really hope to be able to finish this story. Thank you to everyone who's supported me with reviews in this! Reading your reviews today really got me inspired to write!**

The guests all headed to the dining room, where a beautiful feast was already prepared at the table.

"Now, before we all eat this wonderful meal, maybe Eloise will have something to say," Lucius said, nodding towards her.

"Erm," Eloise said clearing her throat, "it's been a crazy couple of years and just when I thought things would calm down this happened. Now, I haven't actually asked my real parent's permission for this yet…" She looked at Lucius and Narcissa who looked back at her with raised eyebrows. "My muggle parents have taken care of me for most of my life now, and I want to respect them for how much they have done for me. With that said, I would like to officially say that I would like my name to be Hermione Malfoy," she said nervously. The dining hall was silent, with everybody staring at the parents, back to Hermione, and back to the parents again.

Narcissa gave a smile and started clapping, with the rest of the table quickly catching along. Hermione giggled and looked at Draco who gave her a wink and the trademark Malfoy smirk.

"Now, let's dig in!" Lucius exclaimed.

"I think what you did was wonderful Hermione. Really, what were my parents thinking naming you Eloise," Draco whispered before putting the piece of steak into his mouth.

Hermione smiled at him and shook her head. "It's not about the name, it's about honoring my muggle parents."

Draco rolled his eyes and muttered, "If you say so," which Hermione conveniently ignored. She nervously looked to the left of her where Blaise was sitting, wondering if she should bring up what had just happened only hours ago.

"About earlier," she started to say.

Blaise smiled and simply said, "It never happened." Hermione looked at him surprised and grinned, very grateful.

"Never happened," she repeated, playfully hitting him on the shoulder before going back to her food. The rest of the dinner was pleasant, with most of her conversation being with Draco and Blaise who would not forget about the ten gallons.

"You still owe me Malfoy," Blaise smirked.

"In your dreams," Draco muttered back darkly.

"You two bicker like an old couple," Hermione stated. The two looked at her, playfully offended.

"And what's wrong with that?!" Blaise exclaimed with overexaggeration.

Their conversation had gone on in that fashion until the dinner was finally over, with the party moving on to the ball room.

"Can I have his dance, Ms. Malfoy?" Draco asked with a bow.

"Why, of course," she replied with a small curtsy.

"Yeah, I'll just find my own dance partner thanks!" Blaise said, approaching a fellow witch who quickly nodded her head and grabbed his hand, obviously excited. After several minutes, Hermione and Draco decided to get a drink and sit down, with Blaise catching up to them.

"Yes, yes, I'll find you later. Goodbye then," Blaise said, trying to get his hand out of her grasp.

"Looks like your dance partner got a little too enamored to your stunning beauty," Draco smirked.

"Shut up," Blaise muttered.

"Would you care to dance?" a guy asked, his hand extended towards Hermione. He stood at 6'2", with black hair gelled into a fohawk, but eyes so blue it was easy to get lost in his gaze. Hermione blushed deep red and nodded, getting up and giving a small wave to Blaise and Draco.

"That Zac Godfrey," Draco spat. Blaise nodded and starred daggers at the two dancing. Zac had whispered something into her ear, which she in turn giggled a very non-Hermione way. Unable to sit still any longer, Blaise abruptly stood up and tapped her shoulder.

"Could I cut in?"

Hermione apologetically smiled at Zac and exclaimed, "Why yes of course." Blaise gave a smirk to Zac before grabbing her hand in his.

"Enjoying the night Hermione?" he awkwardly asked several moments later.

"Of course. That Zac Godfrey is really handsome, I can't believe you cut in!" she said back, catching a glimpse of Zac who winked back. "Do you know him?"

Blaise rolled his eyes. "His family is pureblood," he stated in a flat tone.

Hermione glared at him. "You think I care about that? Don't you know anything else?"

"He's transferring to Hogwarts this year, now that it's considered "safe," Blaise said, trying to keep his jealousy in check.

"Are you alright Blaise? You don't look so good," she asked.

Blaise only nodded his head and let go of her hand, thankful that the song had ended. "Let's go back to Draco," he muttered walking back to the tables. She gave him a weird look, but followed after him.

**So due to popular request her name will be Hermione from this point on! Sorry for any mistakes made!**


End file.
